


Единственный, кто должен знать

by Melarissa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Bed-Wetting, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Dark, Dehydration, Diapers, Diapers Wearing Bucky Barnes, Drama, Embarrassment, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Language, Friendship, HYDRA Trash Party, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture, Incontinence, M/M, Neglect, Protective Sam Wilson, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Self-Hatred, Sexual Abuse, Shame, WTF Winter Soldier 2019, Wetting, ГТП, Гидра Трэш Парти, Перевод
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:23:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melarissa/pseuds/Melarissa
Summary: Баки не может контролировать собственное тело. Но может хранить это в тайне.





	Единственный, кто должен знать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Only One That Needs to Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553234) by [Lauralot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauralot/pseuds/Lauralot). 



> Dear Lauralot, thank you for your generous permission for translation. I like your story very much!
> 
> Огромное спасибо моей дорогой бете FoggyFeline71. И что бы мы без тебя делали!  
> И обнимашки моей чудной команде WTF Winter Soldier 2019. Мы были прекрасны!
> 
> Предупреждения: ГТП в прошлом (флэшбеки), инконтиненция, подгузники, энурез, сексуальное и не только насилие, эмоциональное насилие, унижение, стыд, промывание мозгов, пытки (в прошлом), обезвоживание, негативное самовосприятие, обсценная и пейоративная лексика

Агент понял, что случилось, только когда уже закапало.  
  
Его сущность оставалась сосредоточена на боли и игнорировала прочие сигналы. Короткие спазмы изматывали тело, боль нарастала, давление в черепе все усиливалось и усиливалось, пока зрение не затуманил фейерверк белых искр. Агент попытался закрыть глаза, но тело ему не повиновалось. Сигналы, посланные мозгом, терялись по дороге, возвращались, заставляя мышцы то напрягаться, то расслабляться снова и снова. Зуд и жалящие уколы не оставляли ни сантиметра его тела в покое, чрезмерным раздражением превратив его в сплошную рану. Во рту агента — вкус пластика, в носу — вонь гари. Куда бы он ни посмотрел — перед глазами белое марево.  
  
Но он слышал перестук капель, даже когда пальцы впились ему в челюсть, насильно открывая рот и выдергивая капу. В ушах звенело, но капли звучали еще громче, удар каждой о пол напоминал гвоздь, вонзающийся в лоб.   
  
Над ним появилось незнакомое лицо, исчерченное неровными белыми линиями, как на измятой фотографии. Глаза на этом лице проследили очертания тела агента, и рот скривился.  
  
— Мерзость какая, — сказало лицо и оскалилось, обнажив слишком белые зубы.  
  
Агент не мог ухватить, что именно показалось отвратительным этому рту. Ему казалось, он весь состоял из истрепанных нервов и сухожилий, безуспешно пытавшихся собраться в единое целое. Он чувствовал только зуд и уколы горячих белых игл, и эти иглы и перестук капель были всепоглощающими.  
  


  
  
Когда это впервые случилось в квартире Стива, агент разбил стакан. Насколько он помнил, пока он скрывался, подобных проблем не возникало. Порой из-за отрывочных воспоминаний и недостатка техподдержки дни сливались воедино, подобно рисункам, нарисованным на тротуаре мелками в дождливый день, которые, как он смутно знал, он рисовал то время, когда у него было две настоящие руки, и он не мог припомнить, пил ли он, будучи в бегах. И не был уверен, случались ли происшествия в это время.  
  
А если и случались, то не было никого рядом, чтобы заметить.  
  
А теперь рядом был Стив. Агент оказался на его кровати, а до этого Стив плакал, когда нашел агента на пожарной лестнице, рассказывая, как же он рад его видеть, как же он счастлив, что агент жив. До сих пор никто не радовался, видя его. В лучшем случае, им нравился тот хаос, который он приносил с собой.  
  
Но Стив не выдал агенту пистолета и не послал на задание. Он таскал ему одну тарелку с едой за другой и один стакан воды за другим, убедив сидеть на кровати и заявив, что агент выглядит страшнее атомной войны. Но при этом он вовсе не выглядел рассерженным, совсем нет. Не поволок агента в комнату для водных процедур и не включил холодную воду из шланга. Вместо этого он позволил ему сидеть на собственной постели и даже остаться одетым.   
  
Он был так добр, так всепрощающ, а агент так глуп, что он забыл. Он чувствовал себя живым, сидя у Стива на кровати. Ощущал себя человеком и позволил себе остаться сидеть, опустить забрало и захлебываться этим ощущением.  
  
Пока он не ощутил обжигающее тепло, стекающее по внутренней стороне своих штанов, и пока фантазии не утекли с ним так же быстро.  
  
Наверное, агент подавился воздухом. Сердце забилось оглушающе громко, а потом стакан в руке лопнул, окатив его самого и кровать водой и осколками. По пальцам и запястью хлынула кровь, и он заслужил эту боль, но не смог заставить себя остановиться, ему никогда не удавалось держать себя под контролем, неважно, насколько ГИДРА ненавидела подчищать устроенный им беспорядок, а он испачкал постель Стива, и разбил стакан Стива, и Стив никогда не захочет больше его видеть, никогда не захочет…  
  
Стив сжал запястье агента в руке и со свистом втянул воздух сквозь зубы, рассматривая торчащие из его ладони осколки. Агент приготовился к крику и ударам, но Стив не оставил даже синяка, когда выпустил его запястье. Он даже сделал вид, что не видит, как агент продолжает ссать на его кровать, хотя ужасная горячая влага разительно отличалась от ледяной жидкости у него под ногами.  
  
Стив заговорил только после того, как принес из ванной набор для оказания первой помощи.  
  
— Так, Бак, — сказал он, поставив коробку на тумбочку и открывая защелки, — приятного будет мало, но я обещаю поторопиться.  
  
— Мне жаль, — ответил агент.  
  
Голос у него дрожал.  
  
— Ты не виноват. — Свободной рукой Стив прижал пальцы агента к покрывалу, удерживая их ужасно нежно. — Уж я-то по опыту знаю, какая у тебя сильная рука. Не стоило давать тебе стакан.  
  
У агента просто не было слов. Его трясло с головы до ног, дыхание сбивалось. Стив наверняка заметил — они всегда все замечали — но он не смотрел никуда, кроме руки. Может, он и не видел. Может, он и не заметил, насколько отвратительным и покореженным агент стал.  
  
— Эй.  
  
Стив поднял взгляд, и желудок агента полетел в пропасть. Но Стив просто отложил пинцет и опустил руку агенту на плечо.   
  
— Все хорошо, Баки. Ты для меня важнее всего остального, что у меня есть.   
  
Агент никогда не обладал какой-то ценностью. Он никогда не был чем-то, чем не владели другие.  
  


  
  
Было время, когда всем было все равно.  
  
Агент выполнял задания, а группа поддержки заботилась о его потребностях. Он следил за своим оружием, а они — за их, и агент не мог припомнить, чтобы кто-нибудь жаловался. Оружие само себя не чистит и не перезаряжает. Другие заботились о том, чтобы Солдат был накормлен и напоен. Они мыли его, когда это было необходимо, и укладывали отдыхать, когда ему требовалось восстановить силы. Таков был порядок вещей. Задания шли без сучка, без задоринки, и не было никаких сложностей.  
  
Пока однажды агент не вернулся с полевой работы. Он пролежал в ожидании более суток, не имея возможности покинуть укрытие на дереве, пока не сделал выстрел. Весь промок, и, пока он шел обратно до явки, зуд разросся до невыносимости.  
  
Командир забрал у него оружие, как только он вошел в дом, и следом слегка похлопал по спине, ведя внутрь.   
  
— Васильев, — рявкнул он, — переодень солдата.  
  
Васильев выглядел молодо. Солдат не помнил, чтобы ему доводилось видеть его на заданиях раньше.  
  
Услышав приказ командира, Васильев закатил глаза и застонал.  
  
— Это отвратительно, — отозвался он недовольно, — я не в няньки шел.  
  
— Если это задание тебе так противно, то я с радостью отправлю тебя обратно на базу, — ответил командир. — Мог бы проявить побольше уважения к нашему величайшему воину.  
  
Васильев кивнул, но, стоило командиру уйти, как он прошипел:  
  
— А я-то думал, наш величайший воин хоть в штаны не ссытся. Стаскивай их с себя, свинтус.  
  
В доме вовсю сквозило, но лицо агента пылало, когда он лег на пол. Внутри него бурлило незнакомое доселе чувство, заставлявшее его внутренности сжиматься и посылавшее мурашки по всему телу.   
  
В последовавших десятилетиях агент привык испытывать стыд.  
  


  
  
Баки старался по возможности не пить, по крайней мере, до тех пор, пока Стив не засыпал и не мог заметить, что он часами сидит в туалете, выжидая. По большей части его кожа ощущалась туго натянутой и шершавой, в горле было сухо, в голове стучало, но он терпел. Боль он терпеть умел; его учили держаться, несмотря на нее.  
  
Но никто не учил его справляться с унижением.  
  
Даже если Стив и видел, что Баки избегает пить, то он никак на это не реагировал. Может, он думал, что это не стоило внимания, только не тогда, когда Баки мучился от кошмаров и вздрагивал при любом прикосновении, выходил после каждой беседы с психотерапевтом с красными и воспаленными глазами и раз за разом забывал, что это значит — быть человеком. Может, все эти вещи требовали столько внимания, что Стив просто не замечал, что Баки не пил.  
  
Неважно, делал ли Стив вид, что ослеп или попросту забывал, но по большей части Баки удавалось держать себя под контролем. Несчастные случаи происходили, как правило, ночью либо в ванной, либо в кровати, а простыни можно было постирать, когда Стив уходил из дома. Днем происшествия были незначительными, их легко было скрыть или замаскировать, якобы случайно облившись водой.  
  
При взгляде на Баки Стив нередко выглядел так, словно с трудом сдерживал слезы, но без малейших намеков на отвращение. И Баки выдыхал. Скатывался обратно в ощущение фальшивой безопасности. Пока реальность болезненно не напоминала ему, что он сломан и отвратителен.  
  
Это случилось в тот день, когда Стив уехал из Вашингтона, тысячу раз пообещав вернуться на следующий день. Ему на смену в квартиру явились двое его друзей — убийца и лучник. Стив обозвал их “моральной поддержкой”. Романова — дружеским визитом. Баки понимал, что они пришли, чтобы присмотреть за ним, но особенно не обеспокоился. Он уже встречал их раньше, кроме того, они были куда предпочтительнее кураторов, которые были до этого.  
  
— Может, пообедаем, — предложила Романова через несколько часов после отъезда Стива.   
  
Баки предположил, что она имела в виду приготовить что-нибудь из имевшихся в кладовке или холодильнике припасов, но Бартон добавил:  
  
— Я знаю прекрасный индийский ресторан в паре кварталов отсюда.  
  
— Тогда пошли. — Романова обратилась к Баки напрямик, присев на подлокотник дивана и наклонившись к нему: — Разве это не лучше, чем просто торчать здесь и ждать Стива?  
  
Лучше точно не было, однако это вполне могло оказаться тестом. Возможно, его терапевт посоветовал увеличить время в обществе других людей, или же Стив хотел проверить, насколько жалким и бесполезным Баки окажется без него. Так что он кивнул, прихватил куртку и вышел следом за Романовой и Бартоном из квартиры. Из-за обеденного времени ресторан был битком. Минута текла за минутой после того, как они сделали заказ, и Баки раз за разом ловил себя на том, что пьет воду, лишь бы заполнить урчащий желудок. И чтобы избежать разговоров. Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то спросил его, почему он заказал то же, что и Бартон —  _ты что, не умеешь принимать решения сам?_  — не хотел поддерживать беседу и показывать, как трудно ему притворяться полноценным человеком. Так что он продолжал пить и смотреть в пол, предоставляя Романову и Бартона самим себе и игнорируя паузы в разговоре, которые они оставляли для него.  
  
И это случилось без малейшего предупреждения. Да их никогда и не бывало; его тело никогда не выдерживало настолько долго, чтобы он мог заметить. Он шел домой, держась чуть позади от Бартона и Романовой, а в следующую секунду остановился и буквально примерз к месту, широко распахнув глаза и глядя на лужу, расширяющуюся у себя под ногами.   
  
Дурак, сказал внутри него голос. Тот, который принадлежал некой его части, располагающейся от него далеко-далеко, краснеющей, задыхающейся и изо всех сил старавшейся сдержать слезы.  _Какой же ты дурак. Отвратный. Да дети лучше умеют контролировать себя, чем ты. И чего ты такой…_  
  
Наморщив лоб, Бартон прикоснулся к предплечью Баки. Выглядел он при этом не слишком уверенно. Вероятно, никак не мог решить, какое именно оскорбление ему следовало выбрать.  
  
К глазам Баки подступили слезы и, стоило им пролиться, как он уже не мог больше сдерживаться. Романова взяла его за руку и повела прочь, в то время как Бартон поглаживал по спине; их губы шевелились, но Баки не слышал ни слова за оглушающим стуком сердца, за бормочущими воспоминаниями в голове, твердящими, что он  _отвратительный бесполезный глупый грязный слабый_.  
  
Даже вернувшись домой, он не мог говорить, задушенный стыдом. Не мог произнести ни слова, когда Романова повела его в ванную, а Бартон открыл шкаф, чтобы достать чистую одежду и положить ее на край раковины. Только вымывшись и переодевшись Баки смог опять выйти к ним, буквально выпихнув себя самого из ванной, с мокрыми волосами и влажной рубашкой.  
  
— Пожалуйста, не рассказывайте Стиву. — Он обязан был попросить прощения. Наказание было неизбежно, и просьбами он только ухудшал ситуацию. Но, начав один раз, Баки больше не мог остановиться: — Прошу, пожалуйста, не рассказывайте Стиву, это больше не повторится, вовсе необязательно ему это рассказывать, можете делать, что захоти…  
  
— Эй, — прервал его Бартон. Он нащупал его руки и сжал их, не причинив, однако, боли: — Баки, перестань. Все хорошо. Никто не сердится.   
  
— Нам стоило сначала подумать, — подтвердила Романова. — Только потому, что тебе стало лучше, не значит, что нужно было тащить тебя в странное место, битком набитое незнакомыми людьми. Ты не виноват.  
  
Баки просто не мог понять, что они имели в виду. Если это была ловушка перед тем, как наказать его, то подыгрывать он не собирался.   
  
— Только не говорите Стиву.  
  
Стив смотрел на него так, словно Баки имел значение. Он не мог лишиться этого.   
  
— Не скажем, — ответила Романова, и Бартон кивнул. — Можешь сам рассказать ему что захочешь и когда захочешь.   
  
Они остались с ним на всю ночь. Наутро, когда Стив обнял Баки, он выглядел очень счастливым. Сказал, что рад вернуться домой и не было похоже, что он боролся с отвращением или гадливостью.   
  
Похоже, Наташа и Клинт сдержали слово.   
  


  
  
Агента нагнули над столом. При каждом выбивавшем из него дыхание толчке он бился низом живота о край. Заместитель командира двигался с таким напором, что волосы упали агенту на лицо и мешались перед глазами.   
  
Он старался не обращать на все это внимания, отсчитывая секунды.  
  
Три минуты двадцать секунд. Заместитель командира ни разу еще не продержался дольше пяти. Он считал секунды для каждого из четверых бойцов СТРАЙКа до того и, как только заместитель закончит, будет считать для командира. Потом ему позволят натянуть штаны обратно. Может, потом команда захочет воспользоваться его ртом, но это уже проще. Агент не помнил, как научился сосать, но умел это делать достаточно хорошо, чтобы никто не продержался очень уж долго.  
  
Три минуты сорок пять секунд.  
  
Кто-то набрал в рот пива и выплюнул ему на голову. Агент закрыл глаза.   
  
Три минуты пятьдесят секунд.  
  
Раздался плеск. Вероятно, снова пиво.  
  
Четыре минуты.  
  
Заместитель командира крепче схватил его за бедра и дернул на себя. По ногам агента потекла знакомая теплая жидкость, недостаточно густая, чтобы оказаться спермой. Он распахнул глаза.  
  
Нет. Только не сейчас.  
  
Агент крепче вцепился в край стола, кроша дерево. Он попытался сдержаться, но заместитель командира все еще вбивался в него. Агент бился животом о край снова, и снова, и снова, и он не мог остановиться, не мог…  
  
— Что за нахуй?  
  
Заместитель перестал двигаться. Он увидел. Сейчас все увидят.  
  
Первый удар по голове затуманил агенту глаза, заставив неловко зашататься. Это было облегчением: теперь он не мог видеть выражения их лиц. Звон в ушах почти заглушил смех и оскорбления.  
  
После того, как командир закончил с ним, они ткнули его лицом в устроенный беспорядок. Подсчет секунд перестал быть средством, облегчающим ожидание.   
  
Этой ночью агенту не позволили остаться внутри дома. Командир сказал, что собаки спят на улице.  
  


  
  
Стив не сидел дома.   
  
У него были друзья, Пегги и Сэм в Вашингтоне, Мстители в Нью-Йорке. Он ходил на пробежки. Посещал собрания ветеранов. Пробовал незнакомую еду, ходил гулять и порой исчезал на целые дни, спасая мир. Пока Стив работал на ЩИТ, его сослуживцами были агенты ГИДРЫ. Часть заданий, которые он выполнил, однозначно были планом ГИДРЫ. Стив сказал, что в тот же день, когда он узнал, что Баки не погиб, он понял, что ЩИТ был таким же полем боя, как и угроза, с которой он якобы боролся.   
  
Но даже после всего Стив, похоже, совершенно не боялся. Он по-прежнему улыбался и болтал с кассиршами, когда Баки изредка сопровождал его за покупками. Заводил знакомства на встречах ветеранов, совершенно не беспокоясь о том, что те могли оказаться агентами ГИДРЫ под прикрытием. Несмотря на то, через что ему пришлось пройти, он почти не отличался от человека, сохранившегося в воспоминаниях Баки. Порой это казалось невероятным. Порой, когда Стив отправлялся на задание с Мстителями, а Баки мерил прихожую шагами, это сводило его с ума.  
  
С другой стороны, в этом были свои преимущества. Когда Стив уходил на пробежку или встречался с друзьями, или делал одну из тысяч других вещей, которыми занимаются нормальные люди, у Баки появлялось время на то, чтобы избавиться от нежеланных улик без страха быть пойманным на горячем. Он махал Стиву на прощание, дожидался, пока снаружи раздастся звук мотоциклетного мотора, и мчался в свою комнату, собирать испачканное белье и спрятанные в глубине шкафа простыни. Он считал, что ему повезло, что у Стива была своя стиральная машина и сушилка, а еще больше — что Стив на время ушел. Даже если он терпеть не мог сидеть дома, дожидаясь Стива, и мечтать о том, что, не будь он таким искореженным, Стив брал бы его с собой не только к терапевту.  
  
Но когда Стив уезжал надолго, Баки не мог заметать следы так беззаботно.  
  
На этой неделе Стив отправился в Нью-Йорк. Не на задание с Мстителями, а, как он объяснил, пробовать новую версию щита, которую Старк подготовил и попросил протестировать. Еще он сказал, что Баки мог бы поехать с ним, но тот не собирался даже шагу ступать в здание, в котором ИИ мог следить за каждым его движением. Записывать каждое его происшествие. Будто Старк упустил бы возможность опустить человека, убившего его родителей. Даже просто представляя лицо Старка при показе Стиву этих записей, Баки чувствовал, как переворачивается все у него в животе.   
  
— Со мной все в порядке, — сказал Баки. — Кроме того, не хочу пропускать встречу с психотерапевтом.  
  
И это даже ушло недалеко от правды. Его врач, похоже, начала действительно получать удовольствие от бесед с ним, при этом оставаясь единственным человеком, кроме Стива, с кем у Баки были постоянные контакты. Она утверждала, что Баки делает успехи, хоть сам он в это не верил. Конечно, может он сейчас и воспринимал себя как нечто большее, чем просто оружие, но уж на это-то должен быть способен каждый. Стать чуть менее ненормальным не означает, что он вернулся к нормальности.  
  
Стив не хотел, чтобы Баки оставался один целую неделю, поэтому попросил Сэма пожить у них.  
  
И проблема была в том, что Сэм взял с этой целью неделю отпуска. И даже по утрам он не ходил на пробежки, как делал со Стивом, потому что не хотел оставлять Баки одного. Пришлось Баки ограничиться вылазками к стиральной машине по ночам и молиться, чтобы шум не разбудил Сэма.  
  
В первые две ночи Сэма он не слышал. Он оставался сидеть рядом с машиной, положив голову на колени, боясь шевельнуться. Облегчение, которое он испытывал от того, что его не поймали, было ошеломляющим и жалким одновременно. _Ты — национальный герой. Ты — величайший убийца в мире. И все, что тебя ожидает в будущем, — попытки сохранить в тайне, что ты ссышь в штаны._  
  
А на третью ночь Сэм сидел и ждал Баки, и его сердце остановилось.   
  
— Эй, — сказал Сэм, — хочешь, я позабочусь об этом, чтобы ты мог пойти прилечь?  
  
Сэм его ждал. Сэм знал. Никто не знал, даже терапевт. Даже Стив. Даже Наташа и Клинт думали, что тот случай был единичным. Или нет? Может, это они рассказали все Сэму? А вдруг и  _Стиву_  рассказали? Если Стив узнал, то он наверняка считает Баки омерзительным и не вернется обратно, он даже возненавидел его настолько, что не захотел наказать собственноручно…  
  
— Баки?  
  
Баки прокусил себе губу. На лбу выступила испарина.  
  
— Я вовсе не собирался нападать на тебя исподтишка. — Сэм медленно поднял руки. — Просто услышал, что ты поднялся, и подумал, что немного сна тебе не повредит. Вот и все, Баки.  
  
Баки не мог ничего прочесть на его лице. Он никогда не доверял Сэму. Пока Баки не превратился в Зимнего Солдата, Стив был его лучшим другом. У Стива были причины желать его присутствия рядом даже после того, как Баки попытался его убить. С Сэмом их ничего не связывало, Баки к тому же оторвал ему крыло и скинул с геликарриера. Так с чего это Сэму хотеть провести с ним время после всего, что случилось?  
  
Сэм оставался другом Стива. Они вместе бегали и смеялись, и Сэм не был сломленным и нуждающимся в поддержке человеком, неспособным существовать самостоятельно. Он не был убийцей. Стив наверняка относился к нему куда лучше, чем к Баки. Если Сэм расскажет Стиву, какой Баки испорченный, тот наверняка примет его сторону.  
  
— Я могу уйти и не мешать, — добавил Сэм. — Я не хотел ставить тебя в неловкое положение.  
  
— А Стив… Стив знает? — запинаясь, хрипло спросил Баки.   
  
Руки, которыми он сжимал простыни, тряслись.   
  
— Он мне ничего не говорил.  
  
Это не было ответом. Хотя Баки сомневался, что, даже получи он его, ему можно было бы верить.   
  
— Нельзя, чтобы он узнал.  
  
Сэм потер затылок. Потом откинулся на диванные подушки.  
  
— Хочешь поговорить?  
  
— Стив не должен узнать, — повторил Баки.  
  
— Я не собираюсь ему рассказывать. Это не мое дело. Тебе решать, что и как. — Сэм покачал головой. — Слушай, это было не лучшей идеей начинать такую тему посреди ночи, когда все хотят спать. Но, Баки, послушай, ты не одинок в этом. Такое случается. Куча ветеранов в центре живут с той же проблемой. Я знаю, какими жестокими могут быть кошмары.  
  
Но дело было не в кошмарах. Это случалось, даже когда Баки не спал. Это случалось днем. Он даже лажал не так, как нормальные люди.  
  
А Сэм продолжал говорить.  
  
— Есть кое-какие возможности, которые твой терапевт мог бы…  
  
— Я справляюсь.   
  
Он видел, что Сэм ему не поверил, но ничего не возразил. Просто пожал плечами.   
  
— Если бы ты воспользовался защитой, то смог бы лучше спать.  
  
— Нет. — Он ни секунды не колебался.   
  
Баки стиснул простыни с такой силой, что услышал, как ткань начала рваться.  
  
— Как я уже сказал, тебе решать. Просто подумай насчет этого, ладно? Это делает жизнь легче.  
  
— Нет. — Голос Баки прозвучал так резко и громко, что он испугался, что разбудит соседей. — Стив не должен узнать.  
  
— Ему и не придется, — растерялся Сэм. А может, это была просто усталость. — Если ты сам не захочешь ему рассказать.  
  
Ну конечно же он узнает. Кураторы всегда все знают. Они смеются, орут или закатывают глаза. Обзывают солдата грязнулей. Слабаком. Мерзким, засранцем или сравнивают с животными.   
  
— ...у тебя же есть свои деньги, так? — продолжал Сэм. — Я мог бы сходить с тобой в магазин, если ты не хочешь идти на улицу один…  
  
Но ведь кураторы все всегда знают, это часть распорядка. Как часто выдавать ему сухой паек и когда наполнять флягу. Им же говорят это.  
  
— Баки?  
  
У него пылало лицо. Он был таким дураком. ГИДРА не была всеведущей, и неважно, что бы терапевт ни говорила о ПТСР и синдроме человека, подвергшегося насилию, или все прочие деликатные слова, которые означали одно: его выебали в мозг, все равно не было причин позволять ей иметь такую власть над собой. ГИДРА давно рухнула, а Баки все еще позволял ей разрушать свою жизнь.   
  
Само собой, Стив ничего бы не узнал. Стив ничего об этом не знал. А Баки перестал бы мучить себя жаждой. Перестал бы жить в постоянном страхе, что вот-вот не удержится. Может, даже подойдет на шажок ближе к нормально функционирующему человеку. Сэм все еще говорил, но Баки его не слушал.   
  
— Ладно, завтра. Мы сделаем это завтра. Я пойду обратно спать.  
  
И на следующее утро они так и поступили.   
  
В аптеке Баки не мог заставить себя посмотреть в глаза продавцу. Он слишком хорошо представлял себе, как тот на него смотрел.   
  


  
  
— Отвали, — сказал куратор.  
  
Они были на задании уже двадцать три часа. Прошло двенадцать, когда тело агента сдалось в первый раз. Понадобилось еще десять, чтобы это случилось во второй, и в обоих случаях агент не получил необходимой техподдержки.  
  
После первого раза агент держал язык за зубами. Куратор приказал ему терпеть. Он сказал, что “не намерен возиться с этим дерьмом”. И они все еще не завершили операцию, когда это случилось. Агент не собирался ставить успех задания под угрозу ради личного удобства.  
  
Но потом они вернулись в убежище. Зуд прошел, и кожа казалась шершавой, словно под нее насыпали песка. Однажды по приказу агенту пришлось сделать кое-что наподобие с объектом задания, чтобы получить от него информацию. Этот метод оказался очень эффективным.   
  
Часом раньше агент указал куратору на свое состояние. После этого он неподвижно замер. Двигаться было больно, и при каждом шаге, который он делал, по бедрам бежали струйки мочи.  
  
Куратор не отреагировал. Актуальное состояние агента сказывалось на его функционировании, поэтому он обратился вторично.  
  
— Отвали, — последовал ответ. — Я тебе не ебучая мамочка. Я же сказал: терпи.  
  
— Но я не могу…   
  
Агент оборвал свой протест. Ему не разрешалось ставить под сомнение компетентность начальства.   
  
— Не можешь? — расхохотался куратор. Он отпихнул его в грудь. Неприятная холодная жидкость потекла по ногам агента, раздражая их по пути. — Боже, поверить не могу, что Кулак ГИДРЫ настолько бесполезен. Уйди с глаз моих.  
  
— Пожалуйста, — попросил агент.  
  
Куратор выплеснул содержимое своей фляжки агенту в лицо. Приказал сидеть ему в углу, как “паршивому засранцу, кем он и является”. Кожа агента пылала, в сидячем положении удерживать мочу стало еще труднее, и штаны полностью промокли сзади. Но агент продолжал молча смотреть в потолок. Еще долго после того, как высохла вода, выплеснутая куратором ему в лицо, ему щипало глаза.  
  


  
  
Они назвали его свиданием, хотя на самом деле вечер не слишком отличался от всех прочих, которые Баки проводил со Стивом. Пока нет. Они сходили поужинать, потом прогулялись вокруг памятников. Эти вещи они делали все чаще и чаще в последние месяцы, хотя, как правило, не за один вечер.  
  
Вернувшись домой, Баки отошел в свою комнату, якобы чтобы разуться. Дрожащими руками он спустил штаны и снял подгузник, потом сунул его в мусорный пакет, который прятал под половицей, специально оторванной с этой целью после первой покупки памперсов. Он выкидывал мусор всякий раз, когда Стива не было дома.  
  
Застегнув джинсы, он упал на кровать, восстанавливая дыхание. Все хорошо. День был хорошим. Стив его любил, а Баки любил Стива, и Баки не надоел Стиву за все то время, которое они жили вместе, уже больше года, и Стив не собирался причинять ему боль.  
  
У них с самой войны не было секса. Первое время Баки даже не помнил, что они когда-то были любовниками. На выставке в Смитсоновском музее и во всех биографиях их называли лучшими друзьями, и в то время, когда Баки боролся за то, чтобы не воспринимать любое предложение как приказ, Стив не собирался поднимать эту тему. Он бы не смог поддерживать подобные отношения. Стив не был уверен, захочет ли Баки продолжить с того места, на котором они остановились, даже вспомнив все, что было, учитывая, через что ему пришлось пройти.  
  
Ну конечно Баки по-прежнему хотел быть со Стивом.  
  
Но далеко не сразу. Баки помнил еще тот день, когда к нему вернулись первые воспоминания: он как раз убирал посуду и раздавил миску, которую держал в руках. Даже попытался сбежать, вспомнив интимные моменты, но совершенно позабыв контекст, приняв их за тот же способ использовать свое тело, как это было в ГИДРЕ. Наташе пришлось искать его и долго уговаривать вернуться домой.  
  
С того дня они прошли длинный путь, на котором были бесконечные разговоры о согласии и стоп-словах, долгие, абсолютно неэротичные совместные встречи с психотерапевтом, на которых они обсуждали, с чем именно Баки уже может справиться, и когда он почувствует себя готовым попробовать что-то, то как ему прийти в нужное состояние духа, и как Стив может ему в этом помочь. Теперь недоговоренностей не осталось. Баки был официально объявлен достаточно нормальным, чтобы трахаться, и он не собирался позволить нервозности испортить эту возможность.  
  
Выдохнув, Баки поднялся на ноги. Стив сидел на диване в гостиной. Играл проигрыватель, звучали какие-то старые песни, названия которых Баки не мог вспомнить. Музыка была неторопливой и успокаивающей, и Баки пришел к выводу, что вполне готов трахнуться под песни Билли Холидей.  
  
Не то чтобы они немедленно перешли к делу. Они предпочли не торопиться. Баки с удовольствием растянул бы это на целую ночь, так нравилось ему ощущение окружавшей его доброты, чувство быть любимым и желанным.  
  
— Эй, — сказал он, подсаживаясь к Стиву.  
  
— Ты в порядке? — спросил тот.   
  
Прозвучало это не обеспокоенно, а просьбой о разрешении продолжить.  
  
— Никогда не чувствовал себя лучше.  
  
Стив стиснул его пальцы, а спустя пару минут двинулся выше.  
  
То, как Стив поглаживал кончиками пальцев плечи и грудь Баки, не было однозначно сексуальным. Но впервые за почти столетие прикосновения не несли в себе угрозы. Баки почувствовал, что у него кое-что начало шевелиться, хотя их все еще разделяли слои одежды. Он не испытывал ни малейшего беспокойства и чувствовал себя под надежной защитой. Достаточно, чтобы сдвинуться с места.  
  
В конце концов он забрался Стиву на колени, вцепился в воротник рубашки и стянул ее с него через голову. Бедром он задел пах Стива и ощутил, что тот был куда тверже, чем сам Баки (акция по вскарабкиванию на Стива стоила ему стояка), но в этом не было ничего плохого. У них была вся ночь. У них была вечность.  
  
А потом рубашка исчезла, и Стив провел рукой сначала по своей голове, а потом запустил пальцы Баки в волосы. Их губы соприкоснулись, и Баки даже не перестал дышать. Его сердце не пропустило ни одного удара. С ним все было замечательно, и он точно мог все сделать, и понимание этого наполнило его таким облегчением и теплом…   
  
— Баки?  
  
Стив прошептал ему свой вопрос прямо в губы. Баки предположил, что тот спрашивает разрешения продолжить, и попытался ответить поцелуем, но Стив отвернулся.   
  
— Бак…  
  
И тут Баки это почувствовал. И перестал дышать.  
  
По его бедрам ползла влага, промачивая джинсовую ткань насквозь. Стекая на Стива. Он не мог остановиться, и продолжал делать это прямо на Стиве, а Стив смотрел на него, приоткрыв губы, словно собирался что-то сказать, но Баки не мог вынести то, что Стив собирался произнести, поэтому он вскочил и, сломя голову, кинулся прочь, дыша так громко, что его дыхание заглушило все прочие звуки.  
  
Он спрятался в ванной, скорчившись на полу в душевой кабинке. Штаны остыли и теперь мешали, но Баки не двигался. Да и зачем? Теперь Стив все знал. Он больше никогда не захочет прикоснуться к нему снова.  
  
— Баки?  
  
Это был Стив. Баки не услышал, как открылась дверь, и когда он понял, что в панике забыл закрыть ее, лицо его вспыхнуло с новой силой. Теперь единственной преградой между ним и полным отторжением была только хлипкая занавеска, к тому же наполовину сорванная в тот момент, когда Баки дернул за нее, забираясь в кабинку.  
  
— Баки, послушай.  
  
Он теперь видел Стива сквозь прогал между стеной и занавеской. Тот держался совершенно неподвижно, вскинув руки, словно Баки был животным, которого ни в коем случае не следовало пугать. Хуже, чем животное. Даже звери учатся не гадить в доме. От ужаса по коже Баки побежали мурашки. Он замерз. Сколько времени потребовалось Стиву справиться со своим отвращением и зайти вовнутрь? Может, он паковал для Баки сумку. Это была последняя соломинка; теперь Стив больше не захочет терпеть Баки в своем доме. Одно дело внушение. Это можно изменить. Но Баки сломан до такой степени, что он не подлежит восстановлению, откуда Стив должен набраться терпения, чтобы справиться с этим?   
  
— Прости, — произнес Стив. — Бак, мне так жаль, не стоило мне так на тебя наседать.  
  
Звучало бессмысленно. Все, что Баки мог — смотреть, еще слишком перепуганный, чтобы шевельнуться.  
  
— Все хорошо, — продолжил Стив. — Не страшно, если ты еще не готов. Я понимаю, что у нас могут случаться откаты, и я не сержусь. Мне ужасно, ужасно жаль. Я не понимал, насколько ты был напуган.  
  
Он думал, что это его вина. От понимания этого у Баки голова пошла кругом. Стив думал, что настолько перепугал Баки, что тот обделался как ребенок, потому что тот поторопился. Степень деградации Баки была на самом виду, а Стив оставался прямо-таки святым и продолжал винить во всем только себя. У Баки понятия не было, как такому убожеству, как он, могло настолько повезти.   
  
Стив купился бы, если бы Баки солгал. Он бы поверил, что Баки перетрусил, а потом Баки позаботился бы о том, чтобы в будущем подобное не повторилось. Они сдвинулись бы с мертвой точки. Баки притворился бы нормальным, и Стив никогда не узнал бы правду.  
  
Но Стив продолжил бы ненавидеть себя за то, что сделал с Баки, и Баки не смог заставить себя соврать. Только не Стиву. Не после всех тех жертв, которые он принес ради благополучия Баки.  
  
— Ты не виноват.  
  
Баки пришлось буквально выталкивать слова из себя. Голос хрипел.  
  
— Ох, Баки, только не вини себя за…  
  
— Ты меня не пугал. — Баки закрыл глаза. Он не мог видеть, как обеспокоенное выражение лица Стива сменится отвращением. — Ты был идеален. Мне нравилось.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Стив. — Баки, нет. Все изменилось и не будет так, как было раньше. И тебе не нужно притворяться…  
  
— Мне было хорошо! — Он распахнул глаза, хоть и не мог заставить себя поднять голову и посмотреть Стиву в лицо. — Это было самый лучший момент из всех, что я могу припомнить, Стив! Ты просто чудо, понимаешь? И не твоя вина, что меня сломали настолько, что я не могу перестать ходить под себя!   
  
Последовало молчание, и до Баки дошло, что его буквально трясет. И что он никак не может остановиться.  
  
— Баки.  
  
Баки не мог точно сказать, был ли это вопрос.   
  
— Я пытался делать так, чтобы ты не узнал. — Пора было заткнуться. Что бы он ни сказал, Стив только возненавидел бы его еще сильнее. Но он так вымотался, пытаясь скрыть все присходящее от Стива, так что плевать, если тот вышвырнет его за порог, какое это уже имеет значение? — Я купил… Я носил… Я не хочу, чтобы ты знал. Но я справлялся.   
  
Он чуть не засмеялся над собой. Сидеть в собственном ссанье и утверждать, что он справился с проблемой. Совершенно верно.  
  
Стив вздохнул и присел на крышку сиденья от унитаза.  
  
— Бак, тебе не нужно ничего скрывать.  
  
Он сказал это сейчас. Месяцы спустя после того, как Баки удалось убедить Стива в том, что он может функционировать нормально, обманом привязав его к себе. Баки покачал головой.  
  
— Это… — Стив прикусил губу. Было видно, что слова давались ему с трудом. — Это из-за кресла? Что они сделали?  
  
— Я не знаю, — жалко признался Баки. Он опустил голову, но тогда ему пришлось смотреть на свои мокрые джинсы, и это было куда хуже. — Они мне как-то не объясняли, что именно они делали. Может, кресло пережгло нервы, которые отвечали за контроль. А может, это из-за того, что они не позволяли мне заботиться о себе самому. Просто… не бывает никаких намеков, что это произойдет сейчас, а потом…   
  
Он оборвал сам себя, чувствуя, что лицо горит, как в лихорадке. Стиву вовсе не нужно было знать все подробности.  
  
— Проблемы только с мочевым пузырем? — негромко уточнил Стив. — Или и с…  
  
— Нет! — Баки хотелось сдохнуть на месте. — В смысле… я… я не… — Желудок почти перевернулся. Что бы он ни сказал, это все равно не исчезнет. Ничто не сможет вернуть все туда, где было, только не после того, что случилось. — Обычно нет. Как правило, я всегда возвращался на базу до того, как мне надо было… сделать это, и мне позволяли воспользоваться туалетом. Им просто не хотелось иметь дела с последствиями.  
  
Пару раз такое все же случалось, и после каждого такого случая Баки часами прятался в ванной, отскабливая свою кожу под душем еще долго после того, как заканчивалась горячая вода, желая просто умереть. И сейчас ему хотелось того же.  
  
— Хорошо, — ответил Стив, хотя ничего хорошего не было. — Все в порядке. Прости, что не поинтересовался раньше или не попытался расспросить тебя о вещах, с которыми ты не мог справиться. Я хотел помочь.  
  
— Ты здесь не поможешь. — Не стоило ему отвечать, но так оно и было. Ничто не могло помочь. Все время он обманывал Стива, и нечего было взращивать фальшивую надежду, что теперь, когда тот все знал, все могло измениться. — Меня сломали.  
  
— Неправда. — Стив произнес это с таким напором, что Баки дернулся. Он прозвучал как на войне, за секунду до того, как бил щитом кому-нибудь в лицо. — Бак, это не так. И если кто-нибудь тебе такое скажет, то не верь ему. Ты не можешь исправить то, что с тобой сделали. Это не твоя вина. Ничего из того, что с тобой творили, не твоя вина.  
  
— Тут другое.  
  
Вещи, которые ГИДРА заставляла его делать, то, как они использовали его тело: хоть это и было ужасно, но это имело смысл. Зимний Солдат был легендарным убийцей. Живым оружием. Даже изнасилования означали, что те ублюдки, которые принуждали его, считали, что он достоин служить для получения удовольствия. Но сейчас он был просто жалок. Не было никакой ценной оборотной стороны, только позор.  
  
— Это  _гадко_.  
  
Стив покачал головой и улыбнулся. Улыбка была едва заметной и грустной, но была.   
  
— Да ладно, Баки. Неужели ты правда думаешь, что это — худшее, через что нам пришлось пройти? Поверь, ничего особенного в этом нет. Когда ты только вернулся, я даже собирался… Я знал, что у тебя порой бывали несчастные случаи. Я никогда ничего не говорил, потому что ты так боялся и стыдился, а я подумал, это из-за травмы. И когда все закончилось, я решил, что это благодаря тому, что ты почувствовал себя в безопасности. Я не знал, что ты стал носить… Если бы я только знал, в чем проблема, я бы обязательно поговорил с тобой. Но когда ты только начал с терапией, я собрал кое-какую информацию. Есть много вещей, которые мы можем попробовать. У многих людей такие же проблемы, Баки. Но можно получить и помощь.  
  
Баки не знал, что сказать на это. Он все еще пытался переработать тот факт, что Стив не собирался его вышвыривать из дома.  
  
Молчание затянулось, и Стив, наконец, поднялся на ноги.   
  
— Давай я включу тебе воду. А ты можешь засунуть свои вещи в стиральную машину. Вот.   
  
Сняв с крючка на двери свой халат, Стив протянул его Баки. Баки мог только молча таращиться. Стив… предлагал ему свою одежду. Даже после того, как Баки ему признался, что не способен себя контролировать. Он не раскричался и не обозвал его ссыкуном или еще как-нибудь.  
  
— Баки? Мне уйти ненадолго?  
  
— Ты не злишься? — еле слышно спросил Баки.  
  
— Абсолютно нет.  
  
Баки не решался подняться. Ему казалось, ноги его не удержат.   
  
— Возможно, я никогда не смогу научиться это контролировать.   
  
— Я понимаю, — ответил Стив. — Но об этом мы подумаем, когда придет черед думать об этом, согласен? Меньше любить тебя из-за этого я не стану.   
  
Баки едва нашел в себе силы, чтобы спросить:  
  
— Ты меня все еще любишь?  
  
— Я всегда буду любить тебя, Баки. Так просто ты от меня не отделаешься.   
  
Когда Баки шагнул обратно под душ, вода была горячей. Он никак не мог перестать восхищаться этим обстоятельством, хоть и успокоился настолько, чтобы поверить, что Стив его не прогонит. До этого он никогда не пользовался теплой водой, чтобы вымыться. Он просто повторял все за ГИДРОЙ.  
  
Но сейчас от воды шел пар, а Стив, не боясь брызг, сунул руки в нее и помогал мыть голову Баки. Это совсем не было похоже на ГИДРУ. Баки закрыл глаза, позволяя воде стекать по телу. И вовсе не нужно было, чтобы все было как прежде. Может, ГИДРА и стала причиной перемен, но сейчас она не имела никакого влияния на его настоящую жизнь.  
  
— Я сегодня все испортил, — произнес Баки. — Прости.  
  
— Ничего подобного. — Стив сжал его плечо, и Баки постарался поверить ему. — Кроме того, ничего не закончилось.  
  
После чего он ступил в душевую кабинку, прямо в джинсах и прочей одежде. Он поцеловал Баки, крепко прижав к себе и наплевав на то, что на него текло.

 


End file.
